My First Job
by PearltheWereFox
Summary: Darlene gets a job a Freddy Fasbear's Pizzeria, a place that her family has a history with, but little did she know that she is more connected to the pizza place than she thinks. Rated M due to a certain incident happening in a later chapter. All FNaF characters belong to Scott Cawthon. *on hiatus until further notice*
1. Prologue

Darlene's POV:

"Darlene, when are you going to find a job?"

"I'm trying, mom! I just don't see anything interesting yet."

I flipped through the newspaper, trying to find a job that's interesting and gives me a reasonable amount of money. Boring…boring…boring…$20.00 a week?! That's outrageous!

Suddenly, my eyes stumble upon an add. I read it a few times. _This is interesting, _I thought to myself, _and the money I receive is more than what I would expect._

I pick up my cell phone and dial the number on the add. Luckily, someone answered it.

"Hello. I see that you need a new security guard…"

-That night-

Normal POV:

"_Shush girl. Shut your lips. Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips."_

"Bonnie T…"

"_Shush girl. Shut your lips."_

"Bonnie T!"

"_Do the Helen Keller and-"_

"WILL YOU STOP SINGING THAT STUPID SONG?!"

"Sheesh, Chica T. All you had to do was ask."

Toy Chica grumbled at Toy Bonnie's remark. "You weren't listening!" she snapped.

"Now now, you two," Toy Freddy told them while drinking a cup of tea, "Let's not start fighting again."

Just then, the older animatronics came by, along with Mangle, Puppet, and Balloon Boy.

"Guys, we have an announcement," Freddy told everyone else, "I overheard one of the workers say that there is going to be a new security guard starting tomorrow. I think he said her name is…Darlene?"

"A female guard?" Toy Chica said, surprised, "I wonder how this'll turn out."

"Does this mean we get to scare her?" Mangle asked, excited.

Freddy nodded. "You guys know the plan. It'll be just like the first guard. We'll make sure she'll never come to this place at night again."


	2. Night 1

Darlene's POV:

"Well, I'm off to work, mom."

"Where are you going?"

"Uh…'Freddy Fasbear's Pizzeria', I think. I'm the new security guard."

"I thought that closed down several years ago!"

"Apparently, there's a new one. Wait, what?!" I did a double take at my mom.

"Remember? Up until you were 6, we would take you there for your birthday, but then it closed down due to safety reasons."

"Oh yeah." I do remember that. I also remembered my group of 5 friends that were invited to the parties we had there. If I remember right, I think their names were Evan, James, Samantha, Ash, and Trevor. Come to think of it, I haven't seen them since my 6th birthday party. I wonder if they're alright.

I then heard my mom sigh. "It was a great tradition that we had ever since you grandmother was little. She used to tell me the stories of her parties at FredBear's Family Diner."

"Did your birthday parties end up there?" I asked as I struggled to get my right arm in the sleeve of my winter coat.

"Yep. I think my last one at FredBear's Family Diner was when I was 10. I remember a boy named Scott waiting for his mother outside of the building, and he looked worried. I told him she'd show up soon, and when we were leaving, he wasn't there. At first, I assumed his mother had found him, but then I found a newspaper that said there was a murder there at that very day."

My eyes widened in shock. "Oh my gosh…" I said.

"That's why I want to tell you to be careful when you get there," she said, "Bye Darlene."

"Bye," I told her before I left.

-Freddy Fasbear's Pizzeria, 12 am-

I got to the main office and saw a suit on the desk with a sticky note that read, "Put this on." So I did, but I kept the head off. I sat on the chair and placed my notebook that I brought beside the computer. I opened it up to see that it viewed what the security cameras viewed. I clicked around to the Prize Room, only to see a button to wind up a music box. I did so until I heard the phone ring.

_*ring ring ring*_

I picked it up. "Hello?"

"_Uh, hello? Hello, hello?"_

"Hi!" I said cheerfully, as it was the same guy that answered my call last time.

"_Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fasbear's Pizza."_

_Summer job? _I thought to myself, _This must just be a recording then. It's November!_

"Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path."

-w/ the Toy animatronics, 1 am-

Normal POV:

"Can I sing now?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No…"

"…Now?"

"NO!"

"Shut it, you two. I think Darlene may be here."

"Really? Then let's scare her then."

"Alright, alright. Bonnie T, you go first."

"And wait until you go to another room to sing this time."

"Okay, okay. Stop whining, Chica T."

-w/ Darlene, 2 am-

Darlene's POV:

"_So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Corner, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely."_

_Already figured that,_ I thought, yawning.

"_It doesn't seem to affect all of them, but it does effect…one of them…"_

I raised an eyebrow. Why did this person sound so uneasy all of a sudden.

"_You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without it's costume on, and anting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fasbear head, problem solved!" _As I listened on to his rambling, I looked at the suit that I put on. Then I looked at the head. And then I noticed a box that I had put the head on top of. I opened it to see all kinds of decorations. I smile.

Later, I look in a mirror to see how it turned out. The costume was now a red, female Freddy Fasbear.

"Wow," I said aloud, "I look adorable!"

"_Come with me now."_

I jumped and zoomed back to the cameras. Speed looking through the cameras, I saw that a blue bunny animatronic was now at Party Room 2. And he was singing Come With me Now by the Kongos.

"_Whoa, go with me now. I'm gonna take you down. Whoa, go with me now. I'm gonna show you how."_

He didn't look like he'd be much of a threat, so I looked around the other cameras to see that the chicken was not where she was supposed to be. The worst part: I couldn't find her _anywhere_!

"Hello?" I heard a female voice say. I immediately closed the computer and put the mask on. I then looked up to see the chicken in front of me! I'm screwed!

"Hello, miss. Who might you be?"

I opened my mouth, but no words came out. What should I say? I immediately thought of a different name and said, "A-Annabelle."

"Annabelle…" she said, "That's a cute name. I'm so jealous. I'm Toy Chica, but my buddies call me Chica T."

"Why not just 'Chika?'" I asked.

"There's another Chica here. Who knows? You might get to meet her someday."

Then I heard something in the vents. Chica T. then said, "Oh, I'd better get going; looks like Bonnie T. wants to meet you, too." She then left. I sighed in relief. I'm so glad she didn't notice I'm a human.

But soon, I was face-to-face with the bunny. "Hey. I'm Bonnie T. Have you seen a girl named Darlene around?"

I shook my head. "N-no. I haven't. I'm Annabelle. Nice to meet you, Bonnie T."

Bonnie T. looked around. "Hm. I'd think Darlene would be in here. Oh well. Better keep looking. Want to come with me?"

I shook my head again. "No thanks. I'd like to get used to this place first. I am a newbie, after all."

"Okey dokey. See ya, cutie," he said as he left. Then the clock struck 6. I took off the suit and headed out only to see a group of 5 children on my way home.

"Hello," I say to them, "How are you?"

"We're fine," one of the females said, "I'm Crystal, and the others are Billy, Maxine, Drake, and Seth. We're going to that pizza place over there today and tomorrow; it's my birthday today, and tomorrow's will be Maxine's."

"Oh! Well, have a happy birthday, both of you," I say, smiling, and I continued walking back home.

-w/ the animatronics-

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN DARLENE WASN'T THERE?!" Toy Freddy shouted at the other two.

"We're sorry. We only saw a new animatronic. A red bear," Toy Chica explained.

"Her name is Annabelle," Toy Bonnie added.

"Annabelle, eh?" The bear said, half to himself, "I'd like to see this 'Annabelle…'"

Meanwhile, with the old animatronics, Bonnie turned from the door to his friends. "Did you hear that? There's a new bear. Calls herself Annabelle."

"Who wants to pay her a visit next time then?" Freddy asked everyone. Then Foxy raised his hand-er, I mean hook.

"I'd love to meet this newbie, Annabelle, and maybe find that stowaway night guard, Darlene," he said.

"It's settled then," the old bear said, and they all went on about their day.

Foxy, on the other hand, just stood up and looked at the door. _Darlene…_ he thought to himself, _If it's really you…will you recognize me? Will you remember me? Will you…accept what has happened to your old friends…?_


	3. Night 2

Darlene's POV:

"Hurry! We gotta give cake to the children!"

I suddenly found myself in a small diner with little kids and…Freddy? Is that really him? I don't remember him being…yellow-ish… Either way, I grab cake and help Freddy out.

I soon reached a little girl. "Here you go," I tell her, handing her a birthday cake. Now that I think about it, she looks a lot like my mom.

"Thank you, miss. It's my birthday today!" she said, grinning happily.

"Happy birthday, then." Suddenly, as I rush over to another child, I see what looks like a 10 year old boy sitting outside, crying. _I wonder what's the matter? _I thought.

As I continue to help Freddy hand out cake, I suddenly hear a voice inside my head.

"_Save him…"_

"What…?" I thought aloud. I then see a car pull up. I'm suddenly frozen in place, forced to look through the window as a man in purple came out of the car and walk toward the boy.

"_At first, I assumed his mother had found him, but then I found a newspaper that said there was a murder there at that very day."_

My mother words echoed through my mind, but when I finally came to realize what was going on, it was already too late: the purple man had killed the boy.

-end of dream-

"SCOTT!" I shouted as I woke up. It took me a while to realize it was only a dream.

"Honey," I heard my mother call out, "You okay?"

I got up and headed into the living room. "Yeah. Just had a bad dream."

_How is that even possible? _I thought to myself, _The dream was basically a memory! But it took place before I was born! _I put on my uniform and coat and told my mom I was leaving. I walked over to the pizza place, and I saw those 5 kids again.

"Hey, Chrystal! How was your birthday?" I asked.

"Excellent! Maxine can't wait for tomorrow," she said, giggling.

"I'm sure she can't," I say, "Well, I better go do my job. See ya tomorrow."

"Bye, Miss Darlene!"

-Freddy Fasbear's Pizzeria, 12 am-

I got to the office and put the Annabelle suit on. I took a quick look at the vents and the main hall before I started taking notes about last night and my dream on the note book I brought while winding the music box to keep the mystery animatronic at bay.

_*ring ring ring*_

I pick up the phone. "Yello?"

"_Ah…hello, hello! Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural!"_

"Thank you," I told the recording, keeping my note book open in case he said anything important.

"_Uh, by now, I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room. Uh, those are from the previous location."_

_The previous location?!_ I looked at the back room camera to see, sure enough, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and, my favorite, Foxy. At first, though, I didn't like him that much…

-flashback-

"Come on, birthday girl! Let's go see Foxy the Pirate!"

I shook my head. "No! Foxy scares me!"

Evan walked closer to me and took my hand. "It'll be fine. You'll see. Foxy won't hurt you, if that's what you're afraid of."

"You sure?"

"I promise."

I smile and allow him to lead me to Pirate's Cove. We meet up with the other 4 kids in our group, and we watched Foxy perform. The pirate even allowed me to get on stage and sing with him! When I was done, I ran over to Evan and hugged him.

"Thank you, Evan. I don't find Foxy scary anymore!"

"I'm glad you don't" the ginger haired boy replied as he returned the embrace.

-end of flashback, 2 am-

To be honest, the more I think about it, the more I believe Evan was my childhood crush.

"_One more thing- don't forget the music box. I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing. It was always…thinking, and it can go anywhere…I don't think a Freddy mask will fool it, so just don't forget the music box."_

There he goes again, sounding so uneasy. At least I now know why.

"Hello…"

I quickly put the mask on and looked around. "Hello…?"

I then heard laughing. "You're so jumpy. Annabelle, correct?" I nod. "I'm Toy Freddy, but you can call me Freddy T."

"Nice to meet you, Freddy T," I say. The bear then noticed my note book.

"What's this?"

"This must be a note book that security guard left on the table last night," I reply.

Freddy T. then started looking around. "I wonder where she is…" he mumbled before leaving the room. I sigh and continue to look at the monitors.

Then I hear laughing. And someone in the vent.

I put the mask back on as a little boy crawled out of the left air vent.

"Alright, where's that flashlight?" he said, "Wait, where's Darlene?" He then noticed me. "Hello, Annabelle! I'm Balloon Boy, but my friends call me BB."

"Hello, BB," I reply, "I take it you're looking for Darlene as well?"

BB nodded. "Yep. Guess I better look somewhere else…" he said, waving goodbye to me as he left.

-5 am-

_One more hour to go,_ I think to myself. Then I hear footsteps. I put the mask on as I hear it coming closer.

"NEWBIE!"

"AH!"

The animatronic and I tumbled onto the floor. Once we stopped, I looked up to see Foxy…

"Hey there, lassie. Name's Foxy. Your name be Anniebelle, right?"

_Anniebelle…That's a cute nickname…_ I think to myself as I reply, "Yep. Nice to meet you, Foxy."

"Any signs of that stowaway?"

I shook my head. "Freddy T. and BB are looking for her, though."

The next time he spoke, he sounded different, yet familiar… "Oh… I see…I might as well join in the search…" He then left, a bit hesitantly, though.

Suddenly, before I could take the mask off, I heard music. The tune of "Pop goes the Weasel," to be exact…

…_Oh, fuck…_

Just then, the clock struck 6! It's a miracle! I quickly took the suit off and zoomed out the door to home.

-w/ the animatronics-

Normal POV:

"Still no signs of her?" Freddy asked.

Freddy T. and BB shook their heads.

"Maybe I'll find her next time," Mangle suggested.

"I think either she's moving around, like us, or she's hiding in something," Bonnie said.

Foxy's eyes widened. _Is it possible that…?_

"Either way," Freddy said, "Mangle, Bonnie, and Chica, you are going to find her tonight."

The three animatronics nodded.

-outside the pizzeria-

"Come on, let's go!"

"Wait up, Maxine!"

The other 4 children caught up to the birthday girl, who had stopped due to a man unlocking the door.

"Hello," the man said, turning around to look at them, "I hear it's someone's birthday today?"

"Yes! It's mine! I'm 11 now!" Maxine replied proudly.

"Well then," the man said as he opened the door for them, "How about we play a party game? What do you say to hide and seek?"

The children nodded and ran inside, not noticing the man's smirk…


	4. Night 3 Part 1

Darlene's POV:

I couldn't sleep. I just couldn't. There were so many questions I want answers to.

Who's the puppet guy? Why do I keep having these dreams? Why don't the animatronics know I'm human?

Now that I think about it, all of the animatronics I've met so far have been, well…naïve… I sort of expected that from Freddy T, Bonnie T, Chica T, and BB since they seem to be newer models, but _Foxy?!_ I would think he'd have more experience. Heck, I thought he was gonna kill me right on the spot.

…I've also had another "memory dream." This time, it felt like one of my memories. I had said goodbye to Foxy and began to search for the group, but when I found them…they were dead…

Ugh…whenever I think about that dream, I get a headache. I walk downstairs to get a pain reliever. Just then, my mother walks into the kitchen.

"Can't sleep, Darlene?" she asked me.

I shook my head. Then I asked her, "Mom? Why was the previous pizzeria closed down again?"

"Due to safety and sanitary reasons. Why?"

"Well…I had a dream…I was looking for my old friends, but when I finally found them in the back room, they were dead, and there was a…golden Freddy just standing there and holding a…bloody knife…"

My mom gasped. "What?" I asked.

She sighed in defeat and told me to sit down at the table. I did so, as did my mother, and she explained. "Listen, when it was your 6th birthday, we took you and your 5 friends to the pizzeria. You wanted to go watch Foxy, and we let you. Then your father and I saw a golden Freddy take your friends somewhere, but we honestly thought nothing of it. A bit later…" She trailed off, and I put the pieces together.

"I went looking for them and found them dead?"

My mother nodded. "We heard you scream and went to find you. You were running from the golden Freddy. Luckily, we escaped, but you were scarred for life. We had to take you to the hospital to suppress your memories. We made sure you remembered your friends. We just told you they had to move so you wouldn't know the truth."

I was speechless, tears forming in my eyes. I almost lost my life when I was _6_!

"That's the real reason why I told you to be careful on your first night," she added, "because I thought going there would bring up memories you…wouldn't want to remember."

"Speaking of memories, did I tell you that one night I dreamt about your last birthday party at FredBear's Family Diner?"

"Huh?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"You know what, forget it. I don't even know how that happened myself."

-w/ the animatronics-

Normal POV:

"It's already 10:30 pm! Where's Annabelle? I WANNA SEE ANNABELLE!"

"Chica, will you shut up? I'm trying to talk to Foxy!" Freddy shouted, "Sheesh! You're almost as naïve as the toy versions of us!"

"And me…" Foxy admitted, causing Freddy to turn to the robot fox. "I be sorry, Freddy, but I was just so excited to see Anniebelle that I didn't consider the fact the Anniebelle might actually _be _Darlene in disguise."

Freddy began to ponder. "You could be right. I-I mean I-I knew that all along! Yeah…"

"Freddy?"

Freddy and Foxy turned to Mangle, who had been listening to their conversation, "If you think Annabelle's Darlene, why not confront her yourself? Scare the living crap out of her. She deserves it for trying to trick us!"

"Well…you see…I…um…I-I need more evidence. I need to make sure I'm not going in the wrong direction, so I-I want you, Chica, and Bonnie to check for any signs that Annabelle's not one of us if Darlene's nowhere to be found tonight," he explained and ordered.

"Oh. Okay." Mangle then left. Although she thought that there was something more to that, she didn't press the matter.

Foxy, however, did. "It's because you think this is the same Darlene, isn't it?"

"W-what are you talking about?!" the flustered bear snapped.

"You have a feeling that this is the same Darlene from our group 12 years ago. You don't want her to be afraid of us," Foxy explained.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Freddy said, crossing his arms and looking away from Foxy.

"Yes you do, _Ash…_"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Freddy shouted, attempting to punch Foxy, though he dodged. The fox sighed.

"You were always the red-headed one, Ash…"

"I said 'Do not call me Ash!' My name isn't Ash! Not anymore! It's Freddy! Ash is long gone, and so is Samantha, Trevor, Evan, and James!"

"Sheesh. You two need to calm down," the Puppet said as he walked in, drinking a cup of coffee, "I know how you feel; I was once a human, too, who was also killed by that man. I heard he struck down 5 more kids today."

"Why don't you scare her?" Freddy asked him.

"I can't! She keeps the music box on! So addicting!" Freddy facepalmed.

"Wait…You know, I haven't seen you since before the first night Darlene was supposed to appear. What were you doing?" Foxy asked the Puppet.

"You're not making Darlene have weird dreams, are you?" the brown bear accused.

"…Yes…" the Puppet admitted. Freddy let out an exaggerated sigh. "Oh, come on! Why can't I give her dreams?"

"Because we don't want anyone knowing of your supernatural powers!" Freddy explained once again, "Well, if Darlene does come by, she should be hear any minute. I'm gonna go get Bonnie." Freddy walked over to the Parts and Services room, where he heard someone singing. He opened the door, knowing the voice was Bonnie's.

"Hey, Bonnie. It's almost time for-OH MY GOD! PUT YOUR SUIT BACK ON, BONNIE!"

"Sorry…" said the embarrassed robot rabbit.

All the while, the Mangle was sitting in her place at Kid's Cove. If someone was with her, he/she might think she had been crying.

"Why?" she whispered to herself, "Why did my birthday have to be so tragic…?" She then growled and clenched her fists. "Those adults are gonna pay!"

**(A/N: After looking through the previous 3 chapters of this story, I noticed things felt a bit rushed, so I decided to split Night 3 into two parts, the first part helping with character development (hopefully) and the second part being the actual night.**

**Also, remember that in the first game, not wearing a suit is unacceptable to the animatronics? Well, one day, I thought that maybe not wearing a suit, to the animatronics, classifies as being…*ahem*…nude… and that resulted in the little incident with Bonnie at the end.)**


	5. Update

It seems as if I'm having writers block on this story. I really don't know what will happen next. I'm sorry if you want to see more, but don't expect this story to be updated anytime soon. Unless something crazy happens and I get a brilliant idea.

Funny thing is: I know how to end this story. I just don't know how to get the story to that point. I also want Darlene to realize that the spirits of her old friends inhabit the old animatronics, but I'm not sure what to do to make her see that.

Basically, I'm at a complete loss for ideas right now. I'm continuing on The Guardian of the Wind. I know what is going to happen in Chapters 7 and 8. This story, however, will be put to the side for now. I'm not abandoning this, mind you. I'm just...taking a break from this story, I guess.


End file.
